Una Mujer ¿Saiyajin?
by BQ o SK
Summary: Alguien nuevo ha llegado al mundo, o mejor dicho estuvo allí y nadie se dio cuenta ¿Que pasaría si descubres que sobrevivió una saiyajin?. En esta historia no se toma en cuenta a Dragon Ball gt, con excepcion del SSJ4. Posible cambio de rating a M en futuros capítulos.
1. Una ¿nave?

Disclamer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad del genial Akira Toriyama-sama

Barby: siiiiii, ¡mi primer fanfic largoooo!

Jenny: (secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta) jamás pensé que este día llegaría.

Bardock: ¿cómo me convencieron?

Barby: porque no dejarías que algo nos pasara (poniendo ojotes brillantes y tiernos, no tristes, tiernos).

Bardock: mejor empecemos, no vaya a ser que los ojos se le salgan de la cabeza _ _!

* * *

**_¿Una nave?_**

Era un día como cualquiera en Corporación Cápsula, bueno... Normal para una familia multimillonaria que se conforma por el príncipe de los saiyajin, un medio saiyajin medio humano de 18 años, una pequeña de 7 añitos también medio humana medio saiyajin y una humana de carácter muy fuerte dueña de la corporación más conocida y con más nombre en todo el mundo. Estaban hablando de algo de lo que se dieron cuenta:

—Pero vamos Trunks, eres el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula y tienes 18 años, necesitar tener a alguien— dijo Bulma —Es muy hermoso tener pareja, ¿cierto, Vegeta?— esta interrogante provocó que el príncipe saiyajin se sonrojara y respondiera un típico y famoso "jhmp" mientras volteaba la cabeza a un lado.

—Si hermano, se siente muy bien tener a alguien a quien quieres, y cuidas, besas, abrazas...— decía una muy inspirada y feliz Bra hasta que fue interrumpida por su padre.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?— pregunto intrigado Vegeta, porque vamos a estar claros, el puede ser el príncipe de los saiyajin y puede ser el orgullo en persona, pero si juntas a SU hijita con cualquier hombre que no sea su familia sobre la tierra se imaginaran sus celos, y el extraño suicidio/accidente que le pase al pobre chico.

—De las películas, papi— decía la ojiazul menor, es tan inocente...

—Jhmp— "dijo" el príncipe saiyajin mientras una sonrisa se escapaba por su rostro.

En ese momento Trunks se estaba escapando de la escena, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

—Rayos— murmuró el heredero.

—No te salvarás, Trunks— dijo Bulma, luego cogió el teléfono —¿Alo?... Si soy yo... Aja... Uh huh... Ya veo, ¿pero nosotros que tenemos que ver?... ¿Está seguro?... De acuerdo, ya voy— colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre mamá?— preguntó Trunks.

—Al parecer encontraron una extraña nave en el ártico—.

—¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver?—.

—Que como nosotros nos especializamos en lo tecnológico y el gobierno no tiene idea acerca de tecnología tan avanzada pidieron que fuéramos a ver si descubrimos que es o para que sirve—.

—De acuerdo, mamá— ya Trunks se estaba acercando a la puerta —Que mal que no pueda acompañarte a ver esa nave, por estar buscando novia— estaba a punto de salir, solo faltaban milímetros...

—¿A donde crees que vas, jovencito? ese asunto de buscar novia no es pretexto para no ir, así que acompañarás a tu madre- decía Bulma mientras caminaba y se ponía entre la puerta de la salida de la cocina y Trunks —Además, no quisieras que algún alienÍgena saliera y le hiciera daño a tu linda madre, ¿cierto?—.

—Eeeeh bueno...— de hecho, la idea se oía tentedora.

—Si no vienes no te doy la mesada—.

—De acuerdo, vamos ya, mamá— exactamente cuando termino la fase Bulma jaló al pelilila de su camiseta, fueron directo a la nave y tomaron rumbo al ártico.

* En el Ártico*

Ya Bulma y su hijo bajaron de la nave con sus respectivos abrigos para frío extremo que casualmente estaban en esa precisa nave. Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta que encontraron la nave; esta no era muy grande, hasta se podría decir que solo había espacio para una persona.

Luego de estudiar la nave por unos treinta y cinco minutos Bulma logro abrirla, y lo que se encontraron fue totalmente inesperado para ellos...

* * *

Bardock: que melodramáticas _ _!

Barby y Jenny: ¡¿perdón?!

Bardock: ¡es cierto! además, ¿yo que rayos hago aquí? ni siquiera aparezco en este fanfic.

Jenny: ¡no aparecerás pero te dedicaremos un capitulo!

Bardock: si, pero... ¿me dedicaran capitulo? (poniendo una sonrisota y ojos interesados).

Jenny: todos te quieren.

Bardock: si claro.

Jenny: es cierto (gira la cara de Bardock al lector) ¿verdad que lo quieren? (el lector da su respuesta).

Bardock: todos me quieren, T.T.

Barby: oh si, y nosotras éramos las melodramáticas, ¿puedes creerlo?

Jenny: me está robando cámara T.T.

Barby: *face palm* ¡dejen un review n_n!, después veo que hago con este par _ _!


	2. El despertar

Disclamer: ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Barby: no pensé llegar tan lejos, ¿tu?

Jenny: eres mi creadora y te respeto pero, nunca pensé que podrías llegar.

Bardock: ¿cuándo aparecerá mi capitulo?

Jenny: (ignorando a Bardock) pero nadie dejo un review T.T.

Bardock: (preparando un ataque) díganme cuando demonios aparecerá mi capitulo, terrícolas.

Barby: (todavía ignorando a Bardock) si T.T.

Bardock: (ya en súper saiyajin y agarrando a Barby y Jenny por el cuello) ¡DIGANME CUANDO DEMONIOS LO PUBLICAN!

Barby: sabes que si me matas no habrá capitulo y si matas a Jenny no tendrás comida, ¿cierto?

Bardock: *pensamientos: Barby + Muerte= no autora= no capitulo; Jenny - vida= no comida= el Apocalipsis* (bajando a Barby y Jenny) por favor, en serio penaban que las iba a matar, si fue un chiste jajajaja ^_^UUUU.

Barby: eso pensé (al lector) empecemos ^_^.

* * *

Capítulo 2: el despertar

Cuando Bulma y Trunks lograron abrir la nave no pensaron encontrarse con una bella chica, tenía la piel pálida y sorprendentemente perfecta, un rebelde y a la vez sexy cabello negro que no pasaba de su cintura, su edad parecía de 18 años y llevaba una especie de cadena de plata enredada en su mano derecha, pero lo mas curioso fue que la chica llevaba una armadura saiyajin, comprendía la típica tela de cuerpo completo color azul, el peto que cubría la zona de las costillas, guantes como los de Vegeta solo que dejaban ver sus dedos y exactamente las mismas botas que tiene el príncipe de los saiyajin.

_—Que hermosa—_ pensó Trunks, pero trato de sentir su ki -Aunque no tiene ki— dijo un poco desanimado.

—No te desilusiones, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva en este lugar— le recalco Bulma —A lo mejor su ki se durmió de tanto estar en este lugar—.

—No mamá, si no tiene ki no tiene vida, además es imposible que una persona puede tener el ki dor...—.

Mientras su hijo daba el discurso acerca del ki la científica poso sus dedos en su cuello para revisar si estaba con vida, y para su sorpresa todavía tenía pulso, parecía como si estuviera en estado de hibernación —No logro entenderlo, todavía tiene pulso, pero ¿cómo?—.

—No tiene sentido, si no tiene ki no puede estar viva— dijo Trunks feliz de que ella estuviese con vida pero confundido de que no tuviera ki —Creo que lo mejor sería encapsular su nave y llevarla para saber que hace aquí—.

—De acuerdo, será muy interesante saber a qué viene o vino—.

Dicho ese comentario de parte de la científica Trunks agarro a la saiyajin en sus brazos y Bulma encapsuló su nave. Fueron a la aeronave, para que nada le pasara a la saiyajin Trunks la recostó en una camilla plegable, que siempre está presente en esa nave para cualquier emergencia, y él estaba sentado a su lado. El joven mientras más miraba a la chica mas embelesado estaba, no sabía si era amor pero estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a casa.

—Ya llegamos hijo, llevémosla al laboratorio— dijo su madre.

Ya en la corporación cápsula Trunks llevo a la saiyajin al laboratorio de su madre, la recostó en una camilla (más o menos en una como en la que repararon a número 16 en la saga de Cell).

Bulma comenzó a hacerle varias pruebas y Trunks la ayudaba, así siguieron hasta que entro Vegeta. Al verla el príncipe de los saiyajin se acerco aun mas para asegurarse que era ella, impresionado, Vegeta fue a preguntarles a su esposa e hijo:

—¿Donde consiguieron a Cady?— preguntó serio sin dejar de ver a la chica, que ahora saben que se llama Cady, de manera impresionada.

—Estaba en la nave que encontraron en el Ártico— dijo Bulma muy tranquila —Además ¿qué tiene de malo y porque la llamaste "Cady"?- Bulma resalto el nombre de la saiyajin porque tenía un poquito (*cof cof*se le salían hasta por los poros *cof cof*) celos.

—Ella era una de las saiyajin más destacadas del planeta Vegeta— el príncipe hizo una pausa, pensó un poco hasta que se decidió a hablar— Escúchenme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez y si lo repiten los asesinaré— Bulma y Trunks a sintieron, no porque Vegeta los mataría sino porque si lo dijo con esas palabras sería algo en contra de su orgullo— en realidad todos pensaban que iba a ser la legendaria súper saiyajin que todos esperaban, pero lo que pensábamos decayó cuando no le interesaba ir a misiones de purga y cuando fue a una misión desapareció—.

Mientras el saiyajin explicaba la muchacha abrió sus ojos, examinó el lugar, vio a Vegeta hablando ha cerca de ella a una mujer de pelo y ojos azules y, un chico (para ella) lindo de cabellera lila y ojos azules, también pudo ver que estaba en una camilla, vio en una mesa que estaban unos exámenes médicos que parecían de ella. Al ver que los Briefs voltearon a verla ella se levanto de un salto, se puso en posición de batalla y preguntó:

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué demonios hago aquí?— preguntó la saiyajin confundida y con un poco de… ¿miedo?

* * *

Bardock: mm... Cady.

Jenny: ¿no que su esposa se llamaba Sharotto? (así es como creo que se llamaba la madre de Goku, esa es opinión personal).

Barby: si, pero eso se verá en futuros capítulos no tan lejanos.

Jenny: ¿y no me vas a decir?

Barby: nop.

Jenny: ¿por qué?

Barby: quiero que el lector vaya sacando sus conclusiones hasta que yo suba ese capítulo.

Jenny: ok ó.ô, dejen review ^_^.


	3. ¿Bardock?

Disclamer: ni Dragon ball, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Cady.

* * *

Bardock: (atado a una silla) mmhjm... MmJM...

Barby: ¡hola! ¿Como están? si se preguntando porque Bardock esta amarrado a una silla es porque se desespero mucho porque no he publicado su capitulo y bueno, casi destruye este loco y raro espacio.

Jenny: (con un peluche de oso en una esquina y murmurando por lo bajo) quiero a mi mami ToT.

Barby: larga historia lo que paso, ya la saco de ese trance (a Jenny) ¡mira, dejaron un review, y dieron a follow y favorito!

Jenny: siiiiiii, espera, me estas mintiendo ò.ó

Barby: es en serio (muestra los mensajes de hotmail, esos de que alguien le dio favorito, follow y/o review a la historia).

Jenny: (agarrando su Ipad con la sección de reviews como si fuera un Oscar) quiero agradecer a los lectores T.T...

Bardock: (parado detrás de Barby y Jenny y tronándose los dedos) ahora, ¿cuando demonios sacaran mi capitulo?

Barby y Jenny: O.O empecemos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Bardock?

Cady miraba a Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma. Al no obtener respuesta hizo una esfera de energía y destruyó la pared, salió y voló a quien sabe donde...

*En la corporación capsula*

—Oh kami, oh kami, que haremos— decía Bulma —Vegeta, Trunks, tienen que hacer algo, tienen que ir a buscarla— decía mientras apuntaba al gran agujero en la pared.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver?— preguntó Vegeta.

—Tienes que ver porque si todos los saiyajines son como me contaste ella matara a quien le moleste— explico su esposa.

—Ustedes la trajeron, ustedes se encargan de ella— dijo el príncipe saiyajin cruzándose de brazos y yéndose de allí, pero...

—Si no ayudas no tendrás "postre" hasta que la encontremos, y mas te vale que no haya matado a nadie— dicho este comentario de la terrícola Vegeta se giro sobre sus talones y ordenó a su hijo:

—Trunks, tenemos que encontrarla ahora mismo—.

—¡Hey!, pero recuerden que su ki hasta volando esta en cero, así volemos a toda velocidad será muy difícil encontrarla—.

—Tienes razón— de repente a Bulma se le prendió la bombilla —¿Y si llamamos a los Goku y al resto?—.

—De ninguna manera mujer, no necesito la ayuda del insecto de Kakarotto— creo que no necesito decir quien dijo eso.

—¿Y cómo esperas encontrar a una saiyajin a la que no se le puede sentir el ki?—.

—Haz lo que quieras, mujer— dijo Vegeta yéndose de allí por el hueco en la pared.

—Mamá, llamare a Goten y al resto— la madre de Trunks asintió mientras este salía directo a sala de la casa donde estaba el teléfono.

*En algún lugar donde no hay gente, solo tierra y rocas*

Cady estaba descendiendo para tomar un descanso —Definitivamente tener el ki siempre en cero también tiene sus cosas malas— murmuraba la saiyajin viendo la cadena de su mano derecha, hasta que sintió un ki en el cielo por lo cual ella también se elevó.

—Eres muy linda para ser saiyajin— dijo el hijo menor de Goku, señoras y señores estamos hablando de Goten.

—Cállate— Trunks le dijo por lo bajo solo para que él escuchara, y lo dijo en tono... ¿Celoso?

—¿Es ella a quien había que encontrar?—.

—No, tenemos que buscar a súper vaca— dijo Trunks con un sarcasmo total, pero de ese que sale del alma.

—Lo siento— fue todo lo que dijo Goten, sonriendo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza (gesto de familia u.ú), y luego adoptó posición de batalla, pero cambio su semblante cuando vio a la saiyajin dormida, flotando, pero dormida.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, ¡puede estar levitando, pero también puede estar dormida! —¡Oye!, te estamos hablando— este grito de parte de Goten provoco que la saiyajin se despertada de golpe.

—¿Ah?, ¿ya terminaron de hablar tanto?— preguntó Cady a los semi-saiyajin mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, los dos a sintieron poniéndose en posición de pelea.

La pelea comenzó, Goten y Trunks trataban de darle puñetazos y patadas a Cady y esta los evadía con toda la facilidad del mundo, Goten al ver la facilidad que tenía su oponente en la batalla se transformó en súper saiyajin, aunque el hijo de Vegeta prefirió no hacerlo, viendo esto Cady solo dijo:

—Por favor, puedo vencerte sin siquiera hacer eso— Goten solo atinó a tratar de patearla en la cara, pero ella solo agarro su pie y tiro a Goten directamente al suelo.

En el momento en que el hijo menor de Goku toco tierra Trunks empezó a reír a carcajadas y decir —Goten, y después dices que siempre entrenas, jajajajaja—.

Indignado porque una mujer lo golpeara tan duro y que para colmo su mejor amigo se burlara, Goten levito a una gran altura y preparo un súper kame hame ha:

—KA— a Cady no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—ME— el ahora súper saiyajin estaba extremadamente molesto.

—HA— Cady ya se estaba durmiendo, ¡otra vez!

—ME— Cady se levanta hasta que siente dos presencias, de niños, que ella no lo sabia, pero consistían en los kis de Uub y Pan para ser exactos.

—HAAAAAA— en este momento Goten sin darse cuenta disparo al lugar donde estaban Uub y Pan, pero Cady se paro en todo el frente de los niños poniendo sus brazos en "X" frente a su cara, pero nunca sintió el ataque porque...

-Goten, tienes que practicar en tus ataques- dijo una voz conocida por todo el mundo, la voz del gran, genial, inocente, salvador de todo el universo ¡GOKUUUU! Este había deshecho el kame hame ha de Goten para proteger a los niños y a la chica.

—¡Papá!— Grito Goten.

—¡Abuelito!— grito Pan.

—¡Señor Goku!— gritaron Trunks y Uub.

—¿Bardock?— pregunto la saiyajin mientras vio a Goku, provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

* * *

Barby: (en un buque secreto) teníamos que escondernos de Bardock, quería que fuéramos sus esclavas.

Bardock: (llevándolas fuera del buque) con que aquí están, ¡¿cuando suben el capitulo?!

Barby: pronto...

Bardock: más les vale, terricolas.

Barby: estas a punto de quedarte sin capitulo, saiyajin.

Jenny: si, estas a punto de quedarte sin él.

Bardock: las odio tanto...

Jenny: diles que dejen un review o no subiremos nada ù.u.

Bardock: dejen un review_ _!


	4. ¿Congelada?

Disclamer: dragon ball no me pertenece, o sino esto estuviera en el anime en ves de ser un fanfic.

* * *

Barby: ¡hola todo el mundo!

Jenny y Bardock: (bailando la macarena pero de la felicidad) ¡hola!

Barby: ¡si se preguntan la felicidad es porque dejaron reviews!

Jenny: hablando de eso... (transforma este loco y raro espacio en una ceremonia de los premios de la academia vistiendo a Barby, Bardock y a ella misma de super etiqueta).

Barby: ¿pero que demonios?

Jenny: a los lectores por haber dejado reviews.

Barby: aaaah ok.

Bardock: claaaro ó.ô.

Jenny: es que quería agradecerles, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribir tu loquera sin sentido (limpiando se las supuestas lagrimas que se asoman por sus ojos) .

Barby y Bardock: ya se puso exagerada _ _!

Jenny: ejem... quiero agradecerles (saca un pergamino que se desenrolla pasando por la puerta, va por la bajada de la montaña, se para en seco porque un carro esta pasando este sigue de largo y la lista se sigue desenvolviendo, pasa por Japón, luego por Dinamarca, pasa por el monte Everest, se toma unas fotos por el museo de cera y bueno, para acortar todo envuelve a todo el planeta) que mal, todavía me falta papel.

Barby: oh dios.

Bardock: ¡hey, por eso se era que los árboles se estaban acabando!

Jenny: volviendo, quiero agradecerle a mi creadora Barby, a mis hermanos indirectos Fosu Vu~arenshia y Suta Ai, a mis amigos Hikari, Hana y Akira Shizen, la creadora de ellos mejor amiga de mi creadora Andre, mi novio Shun, a Mari-Brief, pricess saiyajin, Sharotto13, Fran, Chica DBZ, nina, mizaru kairiri, PanSaiyajin3, Airemi, Ana, Jenet...

Barby: (dormida) si, hermano... no haré un fanfic demasiado genial de una mujer saiyajin...

Bardock: (igual que Barby) no, Sharotto... no apareceré en un fanfic genial, pero que no se lo diré a la autora que me encanta...

Barby: (todavía dormida) empecemos...

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Congelada?

—¿Bardock?— fue todo lo que dijo la saiyajin mientras vio a Goku.

—¡No, yo soy Goku!— dijo el guerrero sonriente.

—No, tu eres Bardock, estoy segura de eso— dijo Cady mientras se ponía de frente a Goku.

—No papá, no le creas es mala, me golpeo muy fuerte— le decía Goten a su padre.

Pero nadie escucho a Goten y siguieron hablando —No, eres Bardock, esposo de Sharotto y padre de Raditz y Kakarotto—.

—¡Hey, así es como me dice Vegeta!—.

—¿El rey Vegeta?—.

—No, de echo príncipe— dijo Trunks.

—Ese enano del demonio— murmuro Cady -¡¿p-pero que paso con el planeta Vegeta y el rey y todos?!- preguntó un poco alterada.

—Creo que lo mejor sería ir al templo kami-sama— sugirió Goku —Después de todo Goten está muy golpeado—.

—Por una chica jejejeje— dijo Trunks por lo bajo.

Cady ya estaba emprendiendo vuelo hasta que...

—Tranquila, no tenemos que ir volando— dijo Trunks.

—¿Y yo como demonios esperas llegar hasta haya?— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquila, podemos ir con la teletransportación— dijo Goku todo sonriente.

—De acuerdo, solo porque Kakarotto o Bardock o Goku o quien demonios sea, lo dice—.

—Yo no se ustedes, pero yo estoy muy cansada— dijo la pequeña Pan, Cady haciéndole una seña, le dijo a Pan que se montara en su espalda a lo cual la hija de Gohan acepto dejando a todos muy impresionados por la amabilidad (con los niños) de la saiyajin.

—Vamos- dijo Trunks a la saiyajin para que le diera la mano, ya que para hacer la teletransportación, hicieron una especie de cadena humana en la que Goten agarraba el hombro izquierdo de su padre y le daba la mano a Uub, y Trunks agarraba el hombro derecho de Goku -es solo para hacer la teletransportación— Cady desconfió un momento hasta que se decidió a dársela a Trunks, y cuando se tocaron sintieron algo... ¿Especial? Por lo cual ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que desaparecieron.

Después de eso todos se teletransportaron al palacio de Kami-sama.

En eso Mr. Popo, Dende y Piccolo se acercan. Cady se quedo viendo a los namekianos recordando:

—No puedo creer que aquí estén namekianos, que yo sepa salve al planeta hace 2 años—.

—¿Dos años? ¿Que estas loca?— pregunto retóricamente Goten —Que yo sepa derrotaron a Frezzer en el año 764-.

—¿A-año 764? ¿Frezzer?— preguntó Cady impactada —Pero recuerdo caer en el año 736, acabe de ver a Bardock en hace unos días—.

—Lo mas seguro es que paso muchos años congelada— concluyo Mr. Popo.

—¿Congelada?— ya ella no entendía, su estado de confucion fue interrumpido por el namekiano menor.

Dende viendo a Cady también recordó una vieja leyenda de su planeta —Tu eres la persona de las leyendas— se acerco mas a la chica —La persona que nos salvó—.

—¿A que te refieres Dende?— preguntó Pan.

—La leyenda dice así:

"Por las esferas del dragon vinieron malas intenciones, de otro planeta alguien los saco, a cambio de ser curado y al enseñar habilidades se marchó".

Dicho esto Dende le preguntó a Cady —¿Tu eres quien nos salvo?—.

La saiyajin solo asintió y le dijo —Pero creo que el derrotar a Frezzer fue un mejor hallazgo, y creo que las personas del planeta Vegeta...—.

—No, el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por la sabandija de Frezzer— dijo Vegeta apareciendo.

—Enano del demonio— gruñó Cady viéndolo.

—Loca de segunda— el príncipe rió —Viejos tiempos— dijo casi sonriendo.

—Y que lo digas—.

Nadie entendía nada, ¿ellos se insultaban y se caían bien?

—Trunks, te casas con ella— ordenó el padre del aludido, Cady y él se sonrojaron, de tono rojo carmesí —No quiero que el linaje de la realeza saiyajin se siga arruinando con la sangre humana— recordó que estaba casado con la tercera persona mas fuerte (1) —Y si te atreves a decirle algo a la loca me asegurare de que ni tu alma se pueda salvar—.

—¡Hey, yo estoy aquí!— gritó Cady.

—No, tu eres la loca de SEGUNDA clase, mi mujer es LA loca—.

—Mu...¿jer?— preguntó al borde de la risa.

—Si te ríes te mato, segunda—.

—Yo creo que debemos preguntarle que fue lo que ocurrió— interrumpió Piccolo las caras de WTF de todos —¿Que es lo que recuerdas que pasó?— le preguntó.

Todos la miraron y ella dijo —Verán, lo que paso fue...—.

* * *

Jenny: y por ultimo quiero, aunque ni yo misma me lo crea, agradecerle a Bardock.

Barby y Bardock: (recién levantados y aplaudiendo) ¡bravo!

Jenny: (volviendo el loco y raro espacio a la normalidad) no tenias inspiración en el capitulo.

Barby: es tarde, tengo sueño y trataba de encajar el siguiente capitulo y los anteriores, no me molestes, por ultimo quiero decirle una pequeña nota final a todos:

(1) Si lo pensamos bien, Milk es la primera porque pude mandar a Goku, ¡hasta Piccolo! Y sale viva, Goku bueno, es Goku y Bulma es el tercero porque puede **ordenar** al príncipe saiyajin y vivir para contarlo.

Jenny: como que alguien esta de mal humor. Cambiando de tema, ¿mi discurso fue muy corto? Es que, creo que se me olvido nombrar gente.

Bardock: (con un tic en el ojo) esta... Humana...

Barby: tranquila, de corto no tuvo nada (al oído de Bardock) quieres otro discurso así ¿o que?

Bardock: (a Barby) tienes tu punto, (al lector) si en el review dicen que haga otro discurso los matare.


	5. Su discípula, su amiga, su querida hija

Disclamer: por desgracia dragon ball no me pertenece (se escuchan sollozos) si, hasta yo sé que es triste T.T.

* * *

Hay cajas por doquier que dicen "Navidad, ¡y no es comida, Bardock!"

Barby: (adornando el loco y raro espacio de navidad) que bien se siente la navidad, ¿Verdad, Jenny?

Jenny: (en las mismas que Barby) y que lo digas.

Bardock: tsk... Humanos.

Barby y Jenny: (cara y aura asesina) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Bardock: nada O.O

Jenny: Hey, ¿Cuando llegan Andre y Hikari? ya es tarde.

Barby: de seguro Hikari hizo algo y llegan tarde, siempre es así.

Hikari: (entrando de la nada) no todo es mi culpa.

Jenny: ¡Hikari! (abraza a Hikari).

Hikari: ¡Jenny! (se separa y extiende una caja envuelta) ¡Feliz navidad!

Jenny: (también saca otra caja envuelta) ¡Gracias, feliz navidad!

Andre: nadie va a abrir esos regalos hasta el 25 de diciembre.

Hikari y Jenny: pero... Pero...

Andre: ¡pero nada! (a Barby) puedes creer es...

Barby: p-pero...

Andre: *face palm*.

Bardock: ¿Mas humanas? ¡Me largo!

Barby: oh, ¡No! Eso sí que no.

Andre: tranquilízate, después de todo, al ver su regalo no se querrá ir de aquí.

Barby: si, tienes razón.

Bardock: ¿Qué regalo?

Barby: por lo que has estado luchando.

Bardock: ¿defender al planeta Vegeta de Freezer?

Andre: durante estos capítulos.

Bardock: imposible que sea mi capítulo, a Barby le pasó algo con la computadora.

Jenny: (riéndose por lo bajo) muy divertido lo que pasó.

Barby: cállate, no fue divertido.

Andre: claro que sí.

Hikari: ¿Se lo digo a los lectores?

Andre y Jenny: siii.

Barby: noo.

Hikari: verán, lo que pasó fue que ya ella estaba escribiendo el capítulo, como la laptop no tenía pila y no dio ese aviso que siempre da de "queda 9% de pila", Barby se confió no guardó nada de lo que tenía escrito, entonces ya a líneas de terminar se le apagó y se borró TODO.

Barby: maldita computadora, y eso que este capítulo es muy largo T_T.

Andre: tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido.

Barby: bueno, por lo menos ahora tengo todo escrito y bien guardado n_n.

Jenny: ¿Segura?

Barby. eeeeeh b-bueno, antes de empezar quiero dejar algo claro: este capítulo es como un flashback, aquí se vera la relación de Cady y Bardock, ¡y NO es una relación romántica! Es una relación estudiante-maestro.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Su discípula, su amiga... Su querida hija.

Negro... Se veía todo negro, él estaba en ese extraño espacio. Todo cambió cuando un haz de luz lo cegó por unos instantes y luego vio un hombre parecido a el, solo que su mirada no era tan dura, su piel era mas clara y usaba ropajes naranjas.

—Kakarotto...—logro pronunciar, no sabía porque... Pero esa palabra fue la única que logro salir de sus labios.  
Estuvo a punto de saber quien sería el contrincante de ese misterioso hombre que se parecía a él, hasta que...

—¡Papá, papá!— lo levanto la voz de su hijo, Raditz —Dijiste que hoy me llevarías a entrenar con tu alumna, lo prometiste, lo prometiste—.

—Ya voy, solo deja que me levante y desayune— le dijo Bardock levantándose y estirándose, el niño asintió y fue directo a su cuarto para vestirse y después comer.

En parte le gustaba la semana libre que les dejaban después de 6 meses de misiones, pero también era muy fastidioso ya que no había mucho que hacer en el planeta Vegeta.

Notó que faltaba la presencia de su esposa a su lado en la cama.

Se levanto, y fue al baño, pero no pudo abrir puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Ven, tienes que ver esto— escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta —Cierra la puerta— dijo mientras le abría la puerta al hombre.

—¿Que ocurre, Sharotto?— dijo cerrando la puerta, con seguro, tras de sí.

La mujer le mostro una prueba de embarazo, Bardock no podía creerlo, aunque siendo sincero no quería traer a otro saiyajin de tercera clase al mundo, ya que sería tratado con desprecio por su bajo nivel de pelea o ni siquiera lo conocería ya que probablemente habría de mandarlo a otro planeta.

—¿Que harás con el?—.

—No puedo abandonar a un saiyajin— hizo una pausa algo pensativa—Así sea un tercera clase—.

—¿Como lo llamaras?—.

—Pensaba en llamarlo Kakarotto— ante el nombre que había dicho la mujer el saiyajin se sorprendió, a lo mejor ella pudo escuchar el sueño, pero ella no estaba a su lado cuando despertó, y las pruebas de embarazo no se hacen dos segundos.

—¡Papá! ¿Donde estas?— gritó el pequeño de la casa desde afuera.

—Ya voy— gritó para tranquilizar al niño.

Bardock salió del baño con Sharotto atrás, fueron al cuarto, se vistieron y la mujer fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, y el se sentó al lado de su hijo.

—Esta muy bueno el desayuno, mami— dijo un feliz Raditz engullendo su exorbitante cantidad de desayuno.

—¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?— dijo Sharotto feliz, no saltando de la felicidad, pero tampoco con odio en su voz.

—¿Que cosa?— preguntó intrigado el menor.

—Tu eres quien lo tendrá— gruñó porque a ningún saiyajin le gusta ser molestado cuando come, así sea su esposa.

—De acuerdo— se giró a Raditz —Dime algo, tu... ¿quisieras tener un hermano menor?—.

—¡Si!— saltaba en su silla, hasta que termino de procesar la información y...—¿Voy a tenerlo?— preguntó con mucha ilusión.

—Si— dijo su madre.

—¿Como se llamará, como se llamará?— pregunto saltando ya que tendría un hermanito.

—Kakarotto— le respondió sencillamente.

—¿Kakarotto?... ¡Kakarotto!— dijo con mucha felicidad.

Bardock y su hijo terminaron de desayunar, se colocaron sus scooters, el menor se despidió de la mujer y volaron al lugar donde el mayor entrenaba con Cady.

Llegaron, el lugar era rocoso y no tan árido para ser un planeta desértico.  
Encontraron a la saiyajin por encima de una roca meditando, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada.

—¿Cómo la despertamos?— preguntó el niño.

Bardock cargo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la aventó contra la saiyajin, esta no se dio cuenta, abrió sus ojos y casi recibe el ataque, casi, sino es porque salta justo cuando la esfera destruye la roca sobre la que estaba la saiyajin.

—Vaya...— expresó el menor con asombro, aunque al moreno no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

—Hola, Bardock— dijo acercándose al mayor luego miró a Raditz —¿Quien es él?—.

—Mi hijo Raditz— respondió sécamente.

—Jeje, debiste molestar mucho a tu padre como para que te dejara venir— dijo arrodillándose y revolviendo los cabellos de la parte superior de la cabeza al niño —Asumo que estas muy feliz por eso—.

—Si, ademas voy a tener un hermanito, se llamara Kakarotto— el comentario efusivo del pequeño dejo a Cady muy sorprendida, entendía que su maestro se haya casado, y hasta tener un hijo ¿pero un SEGUNDO hijo?

—Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo de entrenamiento— gruñó el mayor tratando de evadir el tema de su segundo hijo.

—Ah, claro— dijo mientras, los dos mayores se pusieron en posición de batalla, Raditz se sentó en una roca baja, este entrenamiento sería interesante.

De repente los saiyajin desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el aire, Bardock que tenía los brazos en "X" cubriéndolo mientras Cady lo golpeaba, volvieron a desaparecer y de repente se les vio a la adolescente tratando de darle una patada en el cuello al hombre de cabello de punta, pero el ataque fue contrarrestado cuando el mayor colocó su antebrazo en el lugar donde debía recibir la patada, ya por tercera vez se perdieron de vista y aparecieron a una gran altura, él recibía patadas y golpes que evadía con toda la facilidad del mundo.

—Principiante, ¡no te limites!— le ordenó el mayor al momento en que con la mano izquierda la agarro las muñecas sabiéndolas y con la derecha cargaba un ataque de energía, con el cual liberaba la esfera en el pecho de ella haciendo que cayera un poco débil y sin aire.

—S-se supone q-que esto es un entrenamiento— dijo la chica tratando de pararse.

—El enemigo no te tendrá compasión si no amenazas contra su vida— le dijo severamente.

—P-pero tu no eres mi enemigo— trato de razonarle. Se paró, recuperó el aire perdido y optó posición de batalla.

—En el campo de batalla todos son tus enemigos— él también opto una posición de pelea —Además, nadie le va a tener consideración a una niñita de ¿cuantos, 12 años?—.

Los ojos de ella de alguna manera se tornaron de un extraño color verde o ¿turquesa? el punto era que sus ojos no eran normales, Bardock logró lo que quería, si no fuera por esa cadena él sabría que tan alto se elevo con la ayuda de su scooter. Su poder de pelea se elevo de manera sorprendente, pero nunca nadie en el planeta Vegeta lo sabría, esa era la idea. Todos decían que desde que se murieron sus padres ella demostró gran desempeño.

Era extraño para un saiyajin tener los ojos de ese extravagante color tan de repente, solo lo podía demostrar al enfadarse, algunos creían saber que era, como otros lo negaban. Sus esferas de energía ya no eran las típicas doradas, o en su caso blancas, no, se volvieron negras cómo su largo y rebelde cabello.

La nueva batalla de entrenamiento tomo principio, ahora desaparecían y reaparecían demostrando posiciones de batalla especiales para asesinar, ya desaparecían por mas tiempo y los momentos de aparecer eran muy fugaces.

Raditz no podía creer lo que veía, su padre en la pelea era agresivo y despiadado y apenas era así con su estudiante, y ella tampoco era tan pacifica era ruda, obstinada e irreverente, si lo resumimos en 3 palabras. Él no sabia que esperar para cuando tuviera un poco mas de edad ¿Que esperar de él cuando quiera acompañarlo a una misión? ¿O cuando sea su momento de ir a purgar planetas? ¿A esa edad se aprendía a matar? Mil preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza y apenas tenía tres años, apenas había logrado mantenerse en el planeta cuando le midieron su poder de pelea al nacer, p-pero si el apenas lo logro... ¿Que sería de su futuro hermanito?

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo llamaban hasta que le gritaron en su sensible oído saiyajin.

—¡¿AH?!— gritó casi calléndose de la piedra en la que se posaba.

— Concéntrate, pronto iras a batalla y si te distraes, a diferencia de mi persona, no te tendrán consideración— le dijo Bardock a su hijo. El niño se paró al lado de la adolescente (ya sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad) —Ahora ustedes serán quienes hagan una batalla de entrenamiento— los jóvenes trataron de objetar las ordenes pero... —Y no quiero escuchar "peros"— ambos inmediatamente callaron, después de todo sabían que él podía llegar a ser realmente cruel si no se le obedecían.

Resignados se prepararon para la pelea, ella prefirió no usar algo tan avanzado, después de todo tan solo era un niño.

Ambos menores pelearon a una velocidad normal y constante, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que la alarma del scooter azul de la mayor comenzó a sonar desde la piedra en donde ella lo había posado para no olvidarle después de todo ella ya sabía sentir el ki, ambos jóvenes pararon de inmediato.

—¿Que es esa alarma?— preguntó el hombre con el pelo de punta —Mas te vale que sea algo importante—.

—Ya tengo que ir a mi misión— respondió con desgano ignorando la amenaza de su maestro mientras caminaba en dirección a su scooter y se lo colocaba.

—¿Para ti?— Bardock no era crédulo, todos en el planeta saben que ella dejo de ir a misiones, así tenga dieciocho años.

—Al parecer no he purgado planetas en un buen tiempo, todos los de primera están en misiones y bla, bla, bla— dijo tranquilamente —Ya me tengo que ir ¡adiós!—.

—Cady, antes de que te vallas— la aludida se detuvo y se paro enfrente de su maestro —Se que no necesitas el scooter, pero quiero saber que no te has muerto en plena misión— una de las cosas que nunca en su vida admitiría es que la saiyajin se volvió como una hija para el, antes muerto que admitirlo.

—De acuerdo— ella activó el sistema de comunicación para que su maestro supiera que ella lo había prendido.

Al activarlo se encontró con una voz de un niño de cinco años que ella conocía —¡HOLA, LOCA DE SEGUNDA!— ese grito llegó hasta lo mas profundo de los sensibles oídos de la saiyajin.

—¡MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO!— la saiyajin le gritó al scooter al momento en el que se escuchó una risa infantil un poco psicópata para luego escuchar la comunicación apagarse, de todos los hombres y mujeres saiyajines del planeta ¿Por qué tenía que molestarla a ella? en fin. Se elevó y fue directo a su nave a una gran velocidad.

Ya frente a su nave se montó, programó su destino, planeta Liane. A veces se preguntaba porque nadie iba a ese planeta.

*Dos semanas después*

Ya su nave había aterrizado, el scooter comunicándose con su maestro.

—Ya aterricé, Bardock—.

—Bien—.

De repente se escuchó una gran explosión y a demasiadas personas corriendo, que Cady extermino casi de inmediato, cabe decir.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó el hombre por intercomunicador.

—No sé, voy a ver— dicho esto la adolescente emprendió vuelo al origen de la explosión.

Al aterrizar se encontró con un par de personas disparando esferas de energía sin control alguno, ambos tenían un poder de energía sorprendente, si su scooter hubiera estado en la función de medir en poder de pelea hubiera explotado. Una era una mujer de baja estatura que le llegaba por el hombro a la saiyajin, de escamas azules oscuras, melena ondulada, corta y roja, ojos amarillos penetrantes enmarcados en una mirada casi tan fría cómo los de la pelinegra, su ropa consistía en unos shorts realmente cortos negros, una camisa ajustada que mas parecía un sostén sin tirantes verde opaco y estaba descalza. El hombre a su lado era más alto que Cady, apuesto, musculoso, tez verde, cabello azul oscuro, ojos gris claro con una mirada un poco relajada pero a la vez seria, su ropa era una camisa suelta blanca manchada combinada con unas bermudas un poco gastadas color gris oscuro y también descalzo.

Ambos seres se voltearon al sentir una presencia detrás de ellos —¿Quien eres?— preguntó con un poco de superioridad en su voz —¿Qué haces aquí?—.

—Soy una saiyajin— decía de manera fría y seria —Vengo a purgar este planeta—.

—¿Así? ¿Qué pasaría si...— la ojiamarilla no terminó de hablar, ya que corrió donde la pelinegra, trató de proporcionarle una patada a su cara, que la ojinegra no recibió ya que agarró la pierna de su agresora, la volteó y golpeó contra el suelo.

—Yo solo vengo a purgar este insignificante planeta, váyanse y no les haré nada— la saiyajin no se inmutó en algún momento.

El hombre, que no habló en ningún momento, tornó su cara un poco mas seria, se interpuso entre ambas mujeres

—Tranquilas, nadie quiere problemas aquí— estaba hablándole a las dos, ahora se dirigió a Cady —De todas formas nosotros podemos ayudarte a acabar con todos estos insectos—.

—P-pero ¡Hermano!...— trató de quejarse la mujer de piel azul.

—Sin peros, Leah— dijo el peliazúl tratándo de marcharse.

Cuando parecía que ya los hermanos y la saiyajin estaban a punto de irse cada quien por su lado, la pelirroja trató de lanzar una esfera de energía, la pelinegra se volteó y la desvió rápidamente corrió a una gran velocidad, la agarró de su cuello y la golpeó en su nariz. La ojiamarilla gritó y de repente salieron varios hombres que parecían ser de la misma especie de los hermanos.

—¡Guardias, acaben con esa zorra!— gritó a los hombres, su hermano le ayudó a pararse e irse.

—Leah ¡Ya vayámonos — el ojigris sujetó a su hermana un poco fuerte del brazo, en serio estaba harto se le oía en su voz y veía en sus ojos.

—¡No, Moleon!— la ojiamarilla se zafó del agarre del hombre de melena azul —Quiero ver como acaban con ella— dicho esto ella se quedó firmemente, quería quedarse a ver como los guardias la "mataban".  
Cady con su velocidad mataba a varios guardias, a los mas grandes les aplicaba llaves asesinas, a los mas pequeños y escuálidos solo usaba pequeñas esferas de ki blancas y a los intermedios solo los golpeaba en puntos clave usados . Ni Leah ni su hermano lo creían lo que veían, ¿como demonios alguien podía ser tan fuerte?

—¡A la mierda!— la mujer de escamas azules se acerco amenazadora a la ojinegra —Llamaré a mi papi para que acabe contigo— con su comentario la saiyajin no pudo resistir el impulso de reir, ¿que llamaría a su papi? ¡Por favor! eso es lo que pensaba Cady, pero fue un grave error que ella no sabía que pronto afrontaría. Acto seguido Leah uso llamó a su padre con su comunicador de pulsera —Papá, una tipa aquí nos ha estado molestando a mí y a mi hermano, necesitamos que nos ayudes— en esta última frase la peliroja habló en tono pomposo y llorón.

Cady no podía dejar de reírse —¿En serio? ¿Llamar a tu padre? Que pateti...— de repente la saiyajin recibió un golpe en la espalda, que la clavó y siguió formando una profunda zanja en la tierra.

Al voltearse divisó a un hombre de piel verde, con garras afiladas, melena azul cómo la de Moleon, ojos amarillos y penetrantes, usaba ropajes sencillos descalzo, una camisa holgada de tela gruesa grises, y bermudas de la misma tela de la camisa solo que en color negro.

El hombre abrazó a Leah de manera protectora —¿Estas bien, mi hijita?— le preguntó cual padre sobre protector y consentidor, la pelirroja asintió, su padre semblante, colocó a su hija a su espalda y le dio una orden a su primogénito — Llévate a Leah, esto ahora es entre la sabandija y yo—Los hijos del hombre obedecieron, y se fueron.

La pelinegra recobró aire, se paró y optó una posición de batalla —¿Quién eres?— ya ella estaba oficialmente molesta, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y en sus manos cargaba esferas de energía eran negras.

—Mi nombre es Rúo, _sabandija_— decía con superioridad resaltando la ultima palabra haciendo a la saiyajin rabiar cada vez mas.

—Cady, largate de ahí, haslo cuanto antes— escuchaba la voz de su maestro a través de su scooter, estaba... ¿Nervioso?

—Pero yo puedo...— no pudo terminar ya que su maestro interrumpió.

—No, no puedes, así que te largas de allí— todavía ese tono de voz, le parecía un poco extraño escuchar a su maestro de esa manera.

En ese mismo momento Bardock escuchó una explosión y varios golpes.

—Ustedes los saiyajin solo sirven para joder, dicen ser fuertes pero son unos insectos— otra vez esa maldita voz que todos los saiyajines de su edad o mas viejos conocían dejó a la saiyajin tirada bocabajo en el suelo, en ese momento agarró su cola con ambas manos —Primero me desharé de esta maldita cola— el tirano finalmente le arrancó de su característica cola desde su raíz, ella soltó un grito ahogado que tanto tiempo contuvo —Ahora muere, escoria del universo— el maestro de la pelinegra no _podía_ escuchar mas.

Cady se paró por unos momentos le dió un gran golpe a Rúo que lo mandó a volar unos metros y dejó aturdido por unos momentos. Cady se trató de parar, pero apenas se logró mantener en sus rodillas y manos. Ya su aspecto era golpeado, amorotonado, raspado, cortado y ahora sin su cola deshonrado De repente su cabello se volvía rubio pero luego volvía a ser negro, este proceso se repitió algunas veces, su aura pasaba de ser blanca a dorada.

—Maldito, los saiyajin somos la familia de pelea mas fuerte de todo el universo, a diferencia de la patética niñita mimada que tienes por hija yo si peleo mis batallas— finalmente su cabello se quedo dorado.

—Al fin, después de tanto tiempo— el peliazul hizo una pausa reapareciendo—Veo a una súper saiyajin—.

—¿De que demonios hablas?— la saiyajin no entendía nada hasta que vio su reflejo en un charco, era imposible de creer.

Bardock al otro lado no creía lo que escuchaba, su alumna una súper saiyajin. Dificil de creer, pero por lo que escuchaba era cierto, aunque debió verlo venir por la forma en que sus ojos se volvían verdes al molestarse.

Otra nueva batalla, Cady ganaba terreno, Rúo estaba en problemas. El ojiamarillo se levantó, se sacudió la tierra de su ropa y habló —Al parecer eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, tanto que eres digna de hacerme transformar— dicho esto su cabeza se volvió la de un caimán, le aparecieron escamas que todavía eran verdes, sus garras se alargaron junto con su melena y aumentó su tamaño a uno inimaginable —Ahora acabaré contigo— rugió.

Con un solo pisotón al suelo todo el planeta tembló, la súper saiyajin trató de golpearle en la cara, pero el lagarto con un movimiento de su mano apartó a su contrincante como si de un mosquito se tratase, ella seguía tratando de atacarlo, puñetazos, patadas, esferas de energía, ya ella tenía que tratar su ultimo recurso, su a ataque mas poderoso.

La chica creó una esfera de energía negra de tamaño mediano entre sus manos con las palmas hacia dentro, entre lazó sus dedos, cerró sus manos con la esfera dentro, volteó el puño que ahora se formaba dejando sus manos hacia fuera —¡Muerte sin paz!—gritó separando sus palmas con sus dedos todavía entrelazados liberando la esfera de energía, solo que esta ahora se veía mas pequeña y compacta.

Este ataque casi mata a Rúo, lo dejó lo suficiente herido y débil por el suficiente tiempo para que ella volviera a su nave para así poder escapar, se equivocó. El lagarto la siguió y agarró de uno de los trenes de aterrizaje apenas logró despegar su nave. Pensando que el lagarto moriría a causa de la falta de aire en el espacio salió cuanto antes de la atmósfera Sobrevivió, ella tuvo que tomar acciones evasivas para poder desprender al maldito que golpeaba e iba dañando la nave, ya sin saber que hacer buscó desesperadamente en la información de un lugar con temperaturas, tecnología o hasta magia (lo cual sabía que nunca encontraría) lo suficientemente fuerte para encarcelar al ser que la hostigaba "Según sus exigencias y peticiones el planeta mas cercano a sus requisitos es el planeta _Tierra_".

—Bueno, un planeta de población debil, pero con riquezas naturales placenteras— fue su primer pensamiento, programó la nave para ir directo a la Tierra, la computadora al preguntar si aterrizar en cuál de todos los ambientes que el planeta proporcionaba pidió ir a un lugar que aparentemente se llamaba "El Ártico", ya que a la hora de estrellarse ella y su contrincante caerían y ninguno escaparía ¿O no?

—¡Carajo!— se quejó gritando.

—Cady, tienes que irte de allí y deshaste de él— dijo el hombre al otro lado del scooter.

—¡No puedo!— gritó ya llorando, Bardock no creía escucharla así, era demasiado fuerte para llorar, pero también había olvidado por un momento que ella era joven y que en algún momento liberaría toda esa rabia, tristeza y desconsuelo comprimida en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Rúo al ver donde se estrellarían en un lugar donde quedaría encarcelado para el resto de su miserable vida, le dio un ultimo golpe a la nave, terminando de dañarla, se separó flotando en el espacio.

Ya Cady no podía hacer más, la nave tenía rumbo marcado, ya entró en la atmósfera y caía cada vez mas rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento esa nave se desharía en pedazos junto con la saiyajin en su interior. Tomó aire, se tranquilizó y finalmente habló con su maestro.

— Cuídate— dijo la pelinegra.

—¡No, Cady! Tu saldrás bien— no, su joven estudiante no podía acabar así. Era imposible...

—Adiós, papá— fue lo ultimo que Bardock escuchó de su discípula, su amiga... Su querida casi hija.

* * *

Barby: ¿Qué tal te pareció?

Bardock: que por lo menos mi hija se logró salvar de Freezer.

Hikari: ¿hija, no que era tu estudiante?

Andre: ¿pero no prestaste atención?

Hikari: estaba tratando de abrir mi regalo sin que te dieras cuenta n_nUU

Andre: ¿en serio ¬_¬?

Jenny: jeje

Andre: _ _!

Barby: bueno, como ultima cosa, no sé a ustedes, pero a mí no me gustó como quedó el capítulo 4, así que lo edite, sigue con la misma estructura pero cambié los errores, y con respecto a los anteriores solo les aqreque los guiones largos y las mayúsculas que me faltaban, sin mas que decir, dejen un review navideño, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.


End file.
